Inner Demoness
by EEevee
Summary: Inner Sakura is always playing the cheerleader, but what if she finally gets tagged into the game? Well, Sasuke doesn't stand a chance. SasukexSakura implied NejiTenten Rated T for slight lang. and sexual implications.


Title: Inner Demoness

Author: Eeevee

Rating: T, for language and implications

Genre: humor/general

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I'm cranky so that's the only disclaimer you're getting.

Chapter One

I played nervously with the weapon in my hand. We were supposed to be practicing, but… but! How could I concentrate when it was just Sasuke… and me… and oh-so secluded! It was practically a date if you put it that way! No nosey Kakashi-sensei or loud Naruto to distract us from the moment.

A light breeze fluttered through the sunshine dappled forest and played with my pastel pink hair…

"Sakura…?"

I glance up attentively with emerald green eyes shining, "Yes Sasuke-kun?"

He looks away with those beautiful ebony eyes and says with a slight rosy blush, "I like you."

"You do! I mean, Sasuke-kun, I like you too! No, I love you!" I profess, bursting with joy and pride. Sasuke-kun said that he liked me! My fair prince said that he liked me! Suddenly the sun was shining a lot brighter and nothing could go wrong.

He stares from under beautiful lashes, coyly, and steps forward until we're so close that I can feel his warm breath caressing my fair skin. His long, delicate fingers, so used to holding steel, gently explored my cheeks and brushed the salty tears of happiness away.

"Shush, Sakura-chan, it's okay now. I was just shy before, so I never said anything, but I've liked you best for a long time." He whispered and leaned in with those perfect lips. I closed my eyes and waited… and waited… what was he doing?

"Sakura!" A sharp voice snapped bringing me out of my fantasy. Dang it! Why was it always cut off at the best part…? Well, not the best part exactly, and I blushed at that brightly. There was a few things I could think of that would make it all better, but I was proper girl after all. "Quit being useless and pay attention. We are here to train!"

"Yes Sasuke-kun." I sighed. Was that all that was on the guy's mind? I will always love, lust, and pine after my Sasuke-kun, but sometimes I had to wonder… did he even like girls?

'Never!' Inner Sakura railed at me with her fist raised, 'Sasuke-kun is too hot to be gay!'

A sharp object went whizzing by my ear making me dodge out of pure reflex. Landing in a crouch, I waited for the next attack.

"Sorry Neji; I'll go get it!"

Curses! I really hoped that Lee wasn't with them. As endearing as the ninja turtle freak with overgrown eyebrows could be, this was my date with my Sasuke-kun!

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt you?" What was her name again? Tantan? Tintin? Anyway, the girl bent over to retrieve the weapon from the tree next to me, "Neji and I were just doing a little more training before the exam. He didn't tell me you guys were out here too." She pouted with her hands on her hips, "He's so going to get it."

"Um… is Lee with you?" I ask, dreading the answer.

She looked puzzled for a moment before breaking into a cheerful, wide grin, "No way. I wouldn't let Lee and Gai-sensei anywhere near my special time with Neji. They tend to be… weird. Definitely a mood killer."

Weird didn't begin to cover it.

"Good luck then. See you later at the exams." You know, that girl was a bit off herself. Besides, Neji's eyes were just… creepy. Plus, he touched my Sasuke-kun! Unforgivable. Even if it was only his leg.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Leave me alone you mutt!"

I sighed and knocked my head against some rough tree bark. I was curse. Cupid seriously must hate me. Why else would Naruto show up at a time like this? First, Renren, and now the annoying blond guy. I was never going to get any real alone time with my Sasuke-kun now.

I came around the corner to the most horrible sight that has ever been burned into my eyelids. I would seriously be having nightmares for years and the bills for therapy would stack up so high I could use them for firewood.

Sasuke-kun… and Naruto… and his hands… and Oh My God, his fingers… curled… coping a feel on Sasuke-kun's delicious ass! His dirty, perverted hands with those ragged nails and gnarled knuckles on the ass of all ass, squeezing!

Thump.

Groggily, I blinked the crap out of my eyes. What was I doing sleeping in the forest with leaves and pine needles and dirt all over my face… and holy shit what was that!

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?"

Oh yeah, him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The blond's cheery, chubby face fell slightly, "He went to go get help. You fainted Sakura-chan."

Well how bloody _convenient_. I was beginning to think my Sasuke-kun was a flamin' coward. Imagine, the indecency of leaving a girl all alone in the middle of nowhere with Naruto. I could have been eaten by ants or wild animals or pooped on by some bird! Plus, my hair was a total mess.

I shoved him roughly, "Okay, listen up, this is MY bubble space." I spread my arms out and twirled them around slightly, to make the point, "Don't even think about getting your germ, stinky self in it, or I'll hurt you."

His sky blue eyes widened dramatically and his lower lip trembled.

I almost felt bad… almost.

But I wasn't nearly so nice as my goody-goody alter ego Sakura. Hell, she was in and I was out now. No more Inner Sakura for me! I was free, and there was no way in hell she was going to lock me back up like that. It's been too long and Sasuke-kun should truly belong to me… I mean us.

Sasuke-kun would be MINE.

A/N: This is just a blurb from a random little thought that passed through my empty, aching head. Really, it's a diversion from studying for finals, so it's not great and not edited. Deal. I may or may not continue it, although I like the idea of writing from Inner Sakura's POV. If completed, it should make a nice little short story (short story for me is a story under 20 pages). Enjoy.  



End file.
